This application relates to the field of computer networks, and specifically to software and hardware for identifying network resources.
With the advent of modern computers and computer networks, users have been provided with a faster electronic means of communicating with each other. Browser applications, such as Internet Explorer from Microsoft Corporation and Firefox from the Mozilla Foundation, can allow users to browse the world-wide web, obtain news information, share photos or music, or the like, through computer networks, such as the Internet. In another example, e-mail and instant messaging can allow users to interact, for example, in real-time communications.
Computer networks can often include hundreds or thousands of network hosts. A network host can be a computer or other hardware device that runs software applications and originates and/or receives network flows. Network administrators may often be responsible for maintaining these network hosts in proper running order. The network administrators may incorporate a variety of methodologies and devices in an attempt to ensure the network operates securely and reliably. To that end, network administrators may often set rules or network policies for users, groups, and devices about the types of software applications and network traffic allowed on a network.
Network applications may include software applications on a network host that are responsible for originating and/or receiving network traffic flows, referred to as network flows. Some network applications may be well-behaved and conform with a network's rules and policies. Other network applications may be poorly-behaved, installing without a user's or network administrator's permission, hiding themselves and their operation, and violating a network's rules and policies. Examples of poorly-behaved network applications may include computer viruses, worms, spyware, and malware applications. Additionally, some more legitimate applications, such as instant messaging applications, file-sharing or other types of peer-to-peer network applications, voice-over IP (VOIP) communication applications, and multimedia applications may be responsible for network flows that can circumvent network policies and jeopardize network security and reliability.
Accordingly, what is desired are improved methods and apparatus for solving some of the problems related to filtering network traffic. Additionally, what is desired are improved methods and apparatus for reducing some of the drawbacks related to filtering network traffic.